


falling in and caught again

by Aksinya (Mariallegra)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, Feeding Kink, Light Bondage, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariallegra/pseuds/Aksinya
Summary: Alaska wants to spoil Sharon and make their date night special, so she decides to feed her so much cake she can barely move.





	falling in and caught again

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/feedback/suggestions always welcome. Don't forget to check the tags in case the subject matter isn't your cup of tea!

“Have another piece of cake, sweetheart,” Alaska says, setting down another big, icing-covered slice in front of Sharon.

Alaska is looking at her with big, earnest eyes and the soft smile Sharon can never resist, and Sharon takes another bite of cake without hesitating, trying to ignore how full her stomach is already.

She’d already eaten more than enough on their date earlier - first Alaska had insisted they order dessert, then she’d ended up giving most of hers to Sharon, and it was all so good that Sharon couldn’t say no. When they got home, Alaska had kissed her sweetly in the doorway and then told her to go sit down and wait for her. She’d stretched out on their couch, pleasantly full and relaxed and glowing with contentment, waiting for Alaska to join her. Then Alaska had walked in with the delicious vanilla cake she’d picked up from the bakery, and her full stomach hadn’t stopped her from enthusiastically accepting a couple of big pieces of cake.

But now she’s reaching the point of feeling uncomfortably bloated, and it’s getting harder and harder to keep raising the fork to her mouth. She can feel Alaska’s eyes on her as she tries to shift her weight to ease the discomfort a little. The cake tastes delicious, and Alaska is smiling at her so sweetly – but she’s eaten so much that all she wants to do now is lie down.

“I think I’m done,” Sharon tells Alaska. “Don’t you like it?” Alaska asks, pouting a little. “I do!” Sharon rushes to reassure her. “It’s so good, Lasky. I just ate too much.”

 “Hmm,” Alaska says, kissing Sharon on the forehead and gently stroking her plump little belly. “I don’t think so.” She reaches for the fork and brings a small forkful of cake to Sharon’s lips, and Sharon can’t resist taking it. She smiles when Alaska does, and the cake tastes so good that a hedonistic little moan escapes her lips.

“Aww, Noodles. I knew you liked it. You want a bit more, don’t you?”

Sharon trusts Alaska more than she does anyone else, including herself, and she knows she’s going to give in with that adorable face and wide dark eyes looking at her. “Okay,” she says, and Alaska’s face lights up. “Can I just lie down?” “Of course, baby,” Alaska says eagerly, giving her a little kiss on the cheek. “Snuggle up and get comfortable. I’ll take care of you.”

Sharon winces as she gets up and makes her way to their bed, hand on her overfull stomach. “Poor thing,” Alaska coos. “I’m going to help you get out of these clothes and then you can have some more cake, okay?”

Sharon nods, her limbs feeling weak and heavy as Alaska helps pull her T-shirt over her head. She’s going a bit limp in Alaska’s arms, and it doesn’t take long before she’s stretched out on her back naked, head propped up on the pillows, Alaska standing over her smiling. Alaska looks as handsome and impeccably dressed as she did at the restaurant, nothing out of place, and a little thrill goes down Sharon’s spine at how exposed she feels.

“You’re so beautiful,” Alaska tells her, kneeling down to kiss her. Sharon believes it in that moment. She moans happily into the kiss, feeling Alaska’s long fingers stroke her neck.

When Alaska pulls away, she gets up and walks over to their closet. “I’ll take care of everything. I’m just going to make sure you can relax,” she tells Sharon, turning back to her with a black velvet bathrobe cord in her hands.

Alaska takes the cord and gently ties Sharon’s hands above her head, pausing to kiss both her wrists. It wouldn’t be enough to stop Sharon if she made a real effort to get free, but she feels too full to want to move very much anyway. Alaska sits down next to her and gently massages her neck and shoulders. “I’ve got you,” she tells her soothingly. Sharon sighs happily as the tension in her muscles melts away, and she lets herself enjoy the feeling of giving up control to Alaska, not having to be in charge of what happens next. She’d probably be drifting off to sleep if she wasn’t getting so turned on. She moans as Alaska caresses her chest and gently pinches her nipple, and Alaska smiles down at her, pleased and knowing.

“Just let me spoil you, baby,” Alaska tells her. “You take such good care of me all the time, it’s only fair. Just relax and let me feed you, that’s all you have to do.” Alaska kisses Sharon on the nose and turns away for a moment, turning back to bring a forkful of cake to Sharon’s lips. “Mmm,” she moans happily around the sweet creamy icing.

The cake tastes wonderful at first, even though her belly is starting to ache. The overindulgence of it makes her feel a decadent little thrill, but it isn’t long before the discomfort builds up more. Alaska’s hand is resting on her overfull tummy, stroking her skin in gentle circles. It feels wonderful to Sharon, but Alaska is steadily bringing bite after bite of cake to her mouth and she can barely keep up.

Sharon thinks she can feel her stomach stretching with every mouthful. She feels round and swollen and heavy, but she wants so badly to please Alaska, and she forces herself to keep swallowing the little forkfuls of cake being brought to her lips. It tastes lovely, creamy vanilla icing lingering sweetly on her tongue, but she isn’t sure how much more her body can take.

She winces as a cramp shoots through her overfull stomach. “Fuck,” she gasps, turning her head away from the incoming bite of cake reflexively.

Alaska’s hand rests on her shoulder, gentle but firm. “You have a safeword, sweetheart. Just breathe for a minute and see how you feel. That’s my good girl.”

Sharon catches her breath and takes another little bite. She feels tingly and stretched out and sensitive all over. It’s not the first time Alaska’s cajoled her into eating until she worries she’s going to pop, but she doesn’t think she’s ever been this full in her life.

 “Someone’s looking awfully full of cake,” Alaska teases, gently patting her rounded tummy. The deep, heavy ache around her middle is starting to make her dizzy.  She feels exposed and vulnerable, completely at Alaska’s mercy. Alaska is smiling at her with almost predatory glee, bringing another forkful of cake to her mouth. Alaska’s hand presses down lightly on her stomach and she moans helplessly as the ache intensifies, increasing the desperate heat between her legs. Her lungs feel squeezed as she struggles to swallow the bite of cake, oppressively sweet and sticky in her mouth.

 “I think you might have eaten a little too much, baby,” Alaska teases, stroking the curve of Sharon’s swollen belly. “So greedy.”

“But you-” Sharon protests breathlessly. “Me?” Alaska asks, eyes wide with faux innocence. “I’d never push you into anything. Unless you wanted me to.” She caresses Sharon’s side and kisses her neck. “Talk to me, baby. Do you want me to stop?”

 “No,” Sharon whispers, surprised by the tears coming to her eyes, and Alaska brings another of forkful of cake to her lips. She feels panic start to rise up in her chest, but she’s so desperately turned on that she finds herself opening her mouth and letting Alaska slip the fork between her lips. She doesn’t want to stop, but she isn’t sure she’ll ever want to eat again once this is over.

Alaska’s eyes are dark with arousal as she leans over Sharon and strokes her cheek to wipe away a tear, but Sharon doesn’t miss the genuine concern on her face. Her skin feels incredibly sensitive as Alaska snuggles close, gently rubbing her tummy. Alaska leans over Sharon and kisses her gently, and she feels like she’s melting further into a trance.  Nothing feels as important as making Alaska happy.

“You taste as sweet as you look,” Alaska tells her, smiling tenderly. “I just want you to finish this piece of cake, baby. I know you’re feeling really full, but you’re almost there.”

She doesn’t know if she can, but she nods and opens her mouth obediently anyway, swallowing what Alaska gives her, one little bite at a time.

“You’re doing amazing,” Alaska coos. “So good for me. Just a couple more bites, sweetie.” She slips her icing-covered finger past Sharon’s plump lips and sighs happily when Sharon starts to suck on it. “You have the prettiest mouth. I’m so lucky, Noodles.”

“You did it!” Alaska exclaims after a couple more tiny mouthfuls of icing, stroking Sharon’s bloated stomach gently. “I’m so glad I could finally get you pregnant,” she drawls. “We’ve been trying for so long.” Sharon tries to laugh and ends up wincing in pain as a cramp runs through her side. “You’re so gorgeous, baby,” Alaska tells her, kissing away a tear running down her cheek. “I could just eat you up.” Sharon rolls her eyes and manages a smile.

“What am I going to do with you?” Alaska purrs. She pats Sharon’s rounded belly affectionately.  “Look at you. You’re stuffed so full I don’t think you can even move.” Sharon is blushing, feeling vulnerable and exposed and very plump. “You’re lucky I like you so much,” Alaska smiles. “I’m going to be gentle.”

Alaska kneels straddling her chest, unzipping her pants to bring her rock-hard cock to Sharon’s lips. “I’m close,” Alaska tells her. “It won’t be long. Open your mouth.”

Sucking Alaska’s cock is one of Sharon’s very favorite things, and Alaska knows it. Alaska pauses looming above Sharon, cock in her hand, and just lets Sharon look up at her, mouth open and ready, unable to do anything but wait for Alaska to take control. Alaska waits for Sharon to whimper in frustration before she finally moves, laughing as she reaches down to guide Sharon’s mouth around her cock.

Sharon lets her in, feeling the warm weight of Alaska’s hands resting softly on either side of her head. Her mouth still feels overloaded with sticky sweetness as she struggles to take Alaska in as deeply as she’d like to.

Alaska is being gentle, but Sharon’s body is so overstimulated and uncomfortable that it almost feels too intense to take. The wonderful, familiar sensation of her lips around Alaska’s cock is mingling with the ache in her stomach and the frustration of being restrained and her urge to please Alaska. She wonders for a moment if she might come just like this, before Alaska even touches her.

Alaska is moaning in wordless pleasure as she fucks Sharon’s mouth, struggling to keep her motions controlled enough not to put Sharon through more than she can handle. Sharon can barely move, even if she’d wanted to. She can’t do anything but lie back and let Alaska use her, whatever way Alaska likes. She licks and sucks obediently as she senses Alaska approaching her peak, and she’s too entranced and hazy to be quite ready to swallow when Alaska comes inside her mouth.

“All on your lips,” Alaska giggles, and Sharon moans as she feels the sticky heat on her face.

Alaska carefully unties Sharon’s hands, rolls her onto her side and snuggles up behind her, kissing the nape of her neck and gently rubbing her tummy, leaving her desperately hard cock aching and neglected. She groans in frustration and Alaska giggles against her neck, letting her hand drift onto Sharon’s hip and then moving down to stroke teasingly between her ass cheeks. “Please,” Sharon moans, sensing Alaska’s proud smirk as she spits on her fingers. Alaska gently brushes over Sharon’s hole, circling her rim teasingly, and Sharon’s eyes burn with tears as Alaska’s dampened fingers finally push into her. She feels stretched and overfilled and sore, but Alaska’s touch feels wonderful at the same time. Alaska caresses her aching belly with her other hand while she slowly, torturously fucks Sharon on her fingers. She sobs as the sensation builds, white-hot and overwhelming and all over her body.  She wonders if she’s about to explode. “Good girl,” Alaska coos. “I’m right here.”

Sharon cries out and trembles as Alaska pushes her over the edge. Sparks dance behind her eyelids and then all she sees is black as she comes harder than she can remember in her entire life.

She doesn’t know how much time passes before she notices Alaska’s soft hands stroking up and down her side, starting to anchor her back to reality. She can’t quite focus on the sweet little nothings Alaska is whispering to her, but her lover’s gentle voice keeps her anchored as Alaska cleans her up, planting soft little kisses where her wrists were tied and then on her overfull stomach. She finally manages to open her heavy eyelids, meeting Alaska’s smiling gaze.

“You with me, sweetheart?” her lover asks. Sharon tries to answer, but a wordless little moan is all that comes out. “Aww, baby,” Alaska purrs, carefully stroking her side. “You were so good for me.” She rests her hand softly on Sharon’s rounded tummy and starts to massage it in gentle circles.  Sharon whimpers as Alaska’s tender hands caress her sensitive, aching belly.  She feels so full of cake that it’s a little hard to breathe, but she’d be happy to stay here in Alaska’s arms forever.

Sharon winces as a cramp runs through her middle and her belly rumbles in protest. Alaska rubs it gently and kisses her neck. “Oh, Noodles,” she sighs. “Your poor tummy. You must feel like you’re about to pop.” Sharon nods, attention wavering between how uncomfortably full she is and how much she loves to be fussed over like this. She pushes herself so hard so much of the time, and it feels so good to get to be the little spoon sometimes.

“I love you, baby,” Alaska coos. “Can you tell me if you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Sharon whispers, a little unsteadily. Alaska gives her a couple of soft kisses along the angle of her jaw. “I think maybe I pushed you a little too hard, sweetie. I’m sorry. Do you feel sick?”

Sharon shakes her head. “I… I’m good. It was a lot. But so good.” She’s panting, struggling to catch her breath. “I’m so full, _fuck.”_ Sharon smiles when she feels Alaska starting to get half hard again against her. “Poor thing,” Alaska murmurs, patting her tummy soothingly. “I just want you to relax, okay? Just let all that cake settle. I got you.”

She’s stuffed so full that she still isn’t quite sure she won’t burst, but the blissful, drunken feeling in her head is making her aching stomach feel almost pleasant. “Love ya, Lasky,” she whispers, closing her eyes, feeling Alaska’s lips softly brushing the nape of her neck as she starts to drift off.


End file.
